Notice board (The Cockatrice Inn)
This notice board is located at The Cockatrice Inn in the and gives access to several quests. Announcement :Fixing roofs. Pleasuring ladies. Good prices. Find me at The Pheasantry. Ask for Lu Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Will Buy a Permit :In light of Minister Tremblay's incredibly daft order barring entry to the prison grounds, I'd like to let it be known that I'll gladly purchase an entry permit, if someone's got one to sell. I'm not a member of any inmate's family, for it's my beau who's in the prison, and has been for half a year now, during which time we haven't been able to see each other as often as we need to. If you've ever had a beau, you know what I mean. :Laureen Titois A Thought for Today :Every journey begins with a first step. Take it at the Cockatrice. :Odrin Bootblacking Services :"Come a mess, leave well-dressed, you'll see I'm the bleeding best!" :The Bootblack of the Port You Turd! :I hereby declare that William of Stratford steals rhymes, prostitutes his services for pennies and smells of week-old fish pricks. I cordially wish him the clap, ringworm and warts within his bump's ample crevasse. Take that! Le Papillon Herbs for Embarrassing Afflictions :Of late, as is often the case during tourney season, the incidence of diseases afflicting the nether regions has increased. :I can offer an ointment that will soothe all such unfortunate itching. :The Innkeep Hunting Season Now Open :By decision of the Grand Master of the Hunt, all members of the Hunters' Union are hereby called upon to cull the numbers of our duchy's woodland predators. As specified in the relevant decree, hunters shall be richly rewarded for presenting ears taken from the wolves and bears which have spread like vermin across the Sansretour Marsh. :Amandis, '' Grand Master of the Hunt and Baron of Trastamara'' Crane Isle Closed to Unauthorized Visitors :Following Captain de la Tour's recommendation, the prison upon Crane Isle and its vicinity are hereby declared a no-entry zone. Any trespassing upon this terrain or activities deemed distracting to the prison's guards are strictly prohibited. Only the families of inmates are allowed to visit, and even then, only upon presentation of a permit issued by the Ducal Chancellery. :Minister of Justice Victor Tremblay Spot Missing :My dog's gone missing. White with a black patch on his eye. Answers to Spot. That is, he comes running when I call him Spot. :If you find Spot, bring him to The Cockatrice Inn. The innkeep knows me. Spot, too. Dear Customers! :The valued guests of The Cockatrice Inn are kindly advised to be on their guard when approaching our inn and even more so when leaving it. It is of utmost importance you bypass the Marcescent Forest, as man-eating monsters lurk therein. :We beseech you to heed our warning, for we fear otherwise the loss of so many guests will ruin our inn's carefully cultivated atmosphere. :We wish you sage journeys and kindly invite you to visit us again. Linka, the Innkeep's Daughter Category:Blood and Wine notice boards